Fallen Rose
by SkywardBound
Summary: What happens If Dimitri left Rose for Tasha? Will they meet again? What will happen if they do? RosexDimitri R&R!
1. Chapter 1  Goodbye my love

**Hey everyone :)**

**It's my fist fanfic EVER :D I'm so excited to be posting this, **

**Please Review :D**

**Clo 3**

**Fallen Rose**

**Chapter 1 - Goodbye my love**

It's been six weeks. Six weeks since the end of my happiness. Six weeks since my heart was shattered in to a million tiny pieces. Six weeks since he left me. My life will never be the same again. The pain is no less, if anything it's worse. Why me? why do the bad things always happen to me? it's not fair!

A light tap on the door bought me back to the present.

"Come in!" I called

Lissa came in and sat on my bed beside me.

"Rose, come on. You have to tell me eventually." She coaxed gently.

"I will Liss, just not yet, I'm not ready." I sighed

"Please Rose you can't just sit around all day just moping!" she whined

"Lissa please I just want to be alone!" I cried.

"I know Rose, I know. What happened that day huh? who did this to you?" she whispered sadly…

*_Flashback*_

"_Yes" He repeated "I told her Yes, Tasha"_

_My heart Broke. A million emotions ran across my features, hurt, anger, and rejection. I quickly slipped on my guardian mask and tried to hide my emotions. I don't know if he saw through it or not but it took all my efforts just to keep it from slipping. _

"_Rose? Roza? are you okay?" he asks me. I don't know what to say so I just stare at him calmly._

"_Roza please don't make this harder than it already is!" he nearly shouts with frustration at my silence._

"_Sorry I have to go. I have class. Have a nice life Guardian Belikov." I say coldly, fighting back the tears. Then I run. When I get back to my dorm, I lock the door and let the tears come._

_*End of flashback* _

"Rose, ROSE" Lissa calls, "Have you been listening to any of this?"

"Umm no, not really," I say with a sheepish smile, well as near to a smile as I can manage, I know without even looking in a mirror that it doesn't reach my eyes.

"I said you have to at least come to dinner today! everyone misses you, I do too. I want my best friend back." She says in a small voice.

"Oh Liss." I sigh, I decide that now is the perfect time to tell her everything, so I do. I tell her all about Dimitri and me, about what we used to have, this earns me a few gasps and shocked looks but she doesn't interrupt. I then move on to telling her about Tasha, how she was in love with him too. Then finally how he left me for her 6 long weeks ago, I let a few hurt tears escape and Lissa just holds me.

_I'm Sorry Rose, _She said through the bond, _I had no idea! _

"It's okay Liss," I told her, I felt her emotions seeping in through the bond, hurt that I didn't tell her, anger at herself that she didn't figure it out, upset for me wishing she could help, but this wasn't the kind of pain she could heal. We sat there in silence for a while, but distracted feelings were coming from the bond, she was going to meet fireboy soon.

"Just go Liss, its fine." I laugh,

"Are you sure, I could cancel if you need me?" She asked worriedly,

"Hey its fine, I'll be fine." I say, knowing this is only half true. Yes I had cheered up considerably but it would fade as soon as Lissa had gone.

"Well, if you're sure…" She says hesitantly. She wants to go but she's not sure if I need her or not.

"Yes I am, go meet lover boy" I say quickly, before she can change her mind.

"Okay, thanks Rose!" She squeals.

"It's okay" I sigh. The door closes and I sink back in to my earlier depression.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was It alright? "/ PLEASE REVIEW :D **


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**Hey :D so what will happen next? Here's the next chapter ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**Clo 3**

**Chapter 2 - Memories **

I decided that I would go to dinner that night, instead of having Lissa bring me food again. I needed to tell everyone what had happened. Telling Lissa earlier had made me feel so much better, and I was beginning to think that maybe I could get better. There was still a long way to go though. I still missed him terribly but I needed to see my friends so I jumped in the shower and washed my dark hair quickly. Afterwards I quickly pulled on my grey sweater dress, leggings and pumps.

As soon as I walked into the canteen everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I didn't care. I held my head up high, determined not to let everyone see how much I was hurting inside.

"Rose!" someone called, and I turned to see Eddie Castile, an old friend of mine waving me over.

"Eddie! hey" I grinned. Christian Ozera, Lissa's Fire wielding boyfriend, sat down opposite me.

"She lives!" He exclaims

"Well done Fireboy!" I say, treating him like a five year old.

"Yeah whatever" He says but doesn't say anything more, which I find odd because he always has a witty comeback. Lissa comes and sits down next to Christian, who puts his arm around her waist, she leans over and kisses him passionately.

'Eww guys! Get a room!' Eddie complains. I look at them and I feel a pang of jealousy for Lissa. She can have everything I can't, a long happy life with the one she loves. I feel hurt that she would selfishly flaunt that in front of me.

The rest of the evening carries on in a similar way, with Lissa and Christian making affectionate gestures, not thinking about how I feel. I had just about had enough.

"Oh Rose, did you hear?" asked Lissa,

"About what?" I replied, still a little annoyed at her,

"Eddie got himself a girlfriend!" she squeals

That's when I exploded.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" I shouted, standing up. If people weren't already staring, they sure as hell were now!

"Rose?" Lissa asks tentatively, "Sit down Rose, we can talk about it,"

"NO LISSA! FOR GODS SAKE WILL YOU WAKE UP FROM YOUR OWN PERFECT LOVE LIFE AND LOOK AT WHAT'S HAPPENING AROUND YOU!" a hurt look flashes across her face as I storm off. Great. This'll give everyone something to talk about. As if I haven't been through enough already. I realise where I'm heading and slow down a bit. When I get to the chapel I push the door open slowly and walk inside. I sit down in one of the nearest pews. I start thinking about Dimitri. He loved this place. He used to come here a lot. It wasn't until I heard someone come in that I noticed the tears running silently down my face.

'Hey there little Dhampir'

* * *

**Poor Rose :( **

**Things will brighten up for her pretty soon :)**

**BTW im planning on updating every day but some days I may be a bit busy "/ I'll try though :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3 To live again

**Here's Chapter 3 :D**

**I had fun writing this one :)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LOVE MEE 3**

**Clo 3**

**Chapter 3 – To live again**

"Adrian!" I said, startled. I quickly dried my eyes hoping he hadn't noticed my tears.

"It's too late little dhampir," he told me gently "I already saw you" he sat down beside me and flung his arm around my shoulders. I leant into him, thankful for the comfort his warm arms offered me.

"He was a fool to leave you Rose, you know that right?" He told me after a while, he was one of the few people who knew about my romantic involvement with Dimitri.

"I know" I said tearfully, "I just miss him so much!"

"I know honey, I know," He said soothingly into my hair.

Just then the priest walks in and we spring apart.

"Ahh Rose!" He said, surprised to see me here, "I was just about to lock up but if there's anything you need to talk about me about it can wait?"

"No it's fine thanks Father, we were just leaving "I replied, wiping my tear stained face.

"Come on then Rose," Adrian said. We got up and left.

"I'm taking you to Lissa, she knows how to deal with you better." He tells me.

"No! please just take me to my dorm." I reply hastily.

"Why, have you two fallen out?" He asks.

"No its just, it's near curfew, I have to get back" I say.

"Rose…" He warns "I know you too well. What happened?"

"Well…" I said, annoyed that he had worked me out so easily, but he looked deep into my eyes, and I thought why not tell him? He has a right to know, and I gave in and told him what had happened at dinner.

We stopped outside my dorm room and I got out my key.

"Well, thanks Adrian." I say, smiling.

"Anything for you Rose" He replies. He kisses my cheek then I open the door and wave goodbye. Once he's left, I walk over to my bed and lay down. Sighing, I realise I still miss Dimitri but the empty feeling in my stomach has disappeared a little. I decide that now would be a good time to visit Lissa, so I clear my head and concentrate on her thoughts.

Lissa is in her room and sitting on the bed opposite her is Adrian. I get the feeling he's not there to practice spirit with her, so I focus on the conversation.

"… and she still really misses him and it felt like everyone was happy except her." Adrian tells Lissa,

"Oh my God!" Lissa exclaims "I had no idea she felt that way! I feel so bad! how could I be so selfish?"

"I don't think you meant to Lissa" Adrian says gently,

"Yeah but still how could I? I wasn't thinking!" she cries.

Feelings of remorse come flooding through the bond, I decide I've seen enough for today and I return to my own head.

_Rose I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'll talk to you tomorrow._

Tomorrow, I decide. That's when I'll start living again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this :D**

**Please Review :D**

**I want to know if I should continue this 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Healing

**Chapter 4 is here :D **

**Hope you enjoy it :D**

**Thanks to my 10th reviewer: Maggie is a fan of books **

**Please review some more :D**

**Clo 3**

**Chapter 4 - Healing**

That night I dreamt about Dimitri. I dream that he is running away from me, his feet pounding hard against the ground. The pounding sound gets louder and louder as we run along the seemingly never ending path.

"Rose" someone calls, I stumble trying to work out where the sound is coming from.

"Rose! open up!" Lissa shouts, while the pounding gets louder, I quickly come to my senses and realise the pounding is coming from the door.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" I grumble. I get up, run a hand through my hair and walk over to open the door. I see a very apologetic Lissa standing on my door step.

"Rose! I'm so sorry about last night!" she cries, "Adrian told me everything! I can't believe I could be so selfish!"

"Hey Liss calm down! it's fine you don't have to apologise, I overreacted, I'm the one that should be sorry." I reassured her.

"No Rose, you have every right to be mad at me." Lissa sighs.

"It's okay, I'm not mad," I reply with a smile.

"Okay well, can I come in?" she asks,

"Sure" I reply and move aside so she can come in and shut the door.

"Rose did I wake you up?" She asks

"Well… Yes" I say, not wanting to upset her.

"Ohh I'm such a bad friend! I'm so sorry!" she cries

"Lissa! seriously it's okay!" I laugh. I go to my closet and get out my black skinny jeans and a long red tee.

"I'll be right back" I say gesturing towards the bathroom. Once I'm in there I take a quick shower and wash my hair. I get dressed, brush my teeth and dry my hair before I walk back into the bedroom.

"Hey" I say to Lissa, who is sprawled on my bed reading a magazine,

"Heya" She says with a smile, I feel nervous feelings coming through the bond, she wants to tell me something, but she's not sure how I'll take it.

"Lissa just tell me…" I say, surprised that she's managed to keep something from me.

"Well umm Eddie's girlfriend is umm, Mia Rinaldi" She stutters

"Well I suppose that's okay," I say reluctantly, knowing Mia's past makes me uneasy, "If she makes him happy, I mean, I suppose it's alright. Anyway, I think she kind of changed, after… after Spokane," I still stuttered over the word, every time I thought about it, I thought about Mason, his unknowing face as Isaiah twisted his neck so suddenly.

"Oh okay, I expected you to take that a lot worse!" Lissa told me,

"Yeah I guess" I dismissed it easily.

"Rose?" Lissa asked

"Mmmm?" I mumbled

"How would you like to go shopping next weekend?" she asked

"Okay! just me and you yeah? spend some time together? I miss you Liss" I told her sadly.

"Yep okay then," she smiles "I'll just get permission from Kirova" just then there is a knock on the door. I go and open it to find another novice I don't know.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" she asks nervously

"Yes that's me" I say, annoyed at the use of my full name,

"Umm Guardian Petrov wants you to report to her office immediately" the young girl tells me.

"Okay I'll be there soon," I say, "iss I'm gonna have to go now, I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay sure, everyone's catching a movie in Eddie's dorm later" she says.

"Okay Liss, I'll be there," I assure her. I let her out, grab my black jacket, and start walking towards the guardian block. It's been ages since I've been here. The last time I was here was when I was under the lust spell. I shudder remembering that night. But, I realise, although there were bad memories, there were also good ones. I feel a pang of sadness remembering my night with Dimitri. I still missed him so so much but I was getting better, healing. I was beginning to live again. When I reached the guardian block I stopped in front of Alberta's door. I took a deep breath, and knocked.

* * *

**I know, I know I'm mean ;)**

**It's not a great cliffie but I hope you like it :D**

**Please let me know what you thought :D**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Confession

**Hey Guys :D**

**Chapter 5 is here! **

**I hope you like it :)**

**Clo 3**

**P.S DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters, they are all the property of the lovely Richelle Mead :) I do however own the plotline :D (The same goes for the previous chapters I just forgot to write it "/)**

**Chapter 5 - Confession**

"Come in" Alberta calls from inside her office, so I open the door and walk inside. "Take a seat," she says politely. For once in my life I do as I'm told, and listen as Alberta continues. "So Rose, as you know, your mentor Guardian Belikov has left St Vladimir's." I flinch slightly at her bluntness but let her continue anyway, "So we have found you a new mentor." I look up at her and frown,

"Guardian Petrov, you really don't have to, I'm graduating in half a term" **(A/N I'm English, so I don't know if that's right) **I tell her. The truth is I don't really want a new mentor, after Dimitri.

"No it's okay Rose we feel it would be best if you did have a new mentor." She says firmly.

"But –" I start,

"No arguing please Miss Hathaway." Alberta says more fiercely now, "You will start your sessions tomorrow. Be at the gym by 8:30 pm. There I will introduce you to your new mentor and you will start your training."

"Okay I'll be there" I tell her.

"Good. You may go now Miss Hathaway" she says. I stand up and I'm nearly at the door when I hear her voice again, this time though, far more gentle "Oh Rose? I'm sorry." She merely states.

"Hold on, you knew?" I ask incredulously,

"Of course I knew." She replies "It was obvious, from the way you acted around each other, and when you looked into each other's eyes, I could tell you were so deeply in love! he always talked about you Rose, he was so proud of you, and always so protective."

"But, if you knew then how come you didn't turn us in?" I ask, confused

"Because it would have broken his heart, and yours I'm sure, to be separated from you. Which is why I was so surprised when he left…" She says, wonderingly. I smiled sadly at her

"Thank you" I say simply, and leave quickly before she can see the fresh, hot tears sliding down my face.

I manage to make it back to my dorm without anyone seeing me and freshen up quickly before gathering all my friends, including Adrian, into my dorm. This morning I decided I would tell them everything, leaving out the part about the lust charm of course.

When the last person gets in, I close the door and sit down on the bed. I look at my little group of friends, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian, all sat there, waiting for me to say something.

"Okay guys, I'm really sorry about how I acted last night, I overreacted and I know that so… well... Sorry." I say awkwardly, I take a deep breath and carry on, "So as you guys know, Dimitri left St Vladimir's after Spokane… he left to go and be Tasha Ozera's guardian." I stutter.

_You don't have to do this Rose, it's okay. _Lissa sends through the bond, I just look at her and nod. Yes, I _do_ have to do this. So I tell them everything, from me and Dimitri, to him leaving me for Tasha. After all this my friends gather round and offer me comforting words.

"No," I tell them "This is what I didn't want!" I say, they all give me confused looks.

"It's fine! I'm okay, I appreciate your concerns and all that but I'm over it." This is still only half true. I'm better than I was, sure, even better now I had told everyone, but I still missed him.

"Do you still love him?" Adrian asked, I didn't hesitate in answering,

"Yes. Of course I do, with all my heart! But I know now that maybe I could move on" I say giving him a small smile. We sit there in silence for a bit, musing over everything that has been said. Then finally, breaking the tension, someone speaks.

"So is everyone okay if I invite Mia to the movie tonight?" Eddie asks. All eyes turn to me warily.

"It's okay guys I'm not going to snap again!" I laugh, and everyone relaxes considerably. "Yeah sure go ahead invite her" I say and everyone nods in agreement.

"So meet in Eddie's dorm in one hour?" Lissa asks

"Sure" we all say

"Rose? Can I talk to you?" Adrian asks,

"Sure, just hang on one sec" I say. I see everyone out and shut the door again.

"So what did you want to say?" I ask him

"Well it's just… I know that you still love him, and that will never change, but I was wondering… well you said that you could move on and, well I was hoping that maybe you might like to…" He stutters nervously, I think I know what he's about to say, I don't know how I feel about it though.

"Adrian calm down, It's okay just tell me." I say soothingly,

"Well I was wondering if maybe you would like to go on a date with me. I mean it would just be one date, no strings attached, just me and you and maybe a movie? A meal? Anything you want Rose! We can take it slow, as slow as you like! You would be the boss here Rose." He finishes. Eyes staring deep into mine. I feel a calm happiness come over me. I take a deep breath, thinking about it. I mean, what harm could it do? Just one date. Finally, I decide.

"Yes." I tell him "Adrian Ivashkov, I will go out with you." I smile at him and give him a light peck on the lips.

"Wow!" he breathes. "Thank you so much Rose! I won't let you down, I promise" He says hugging me hard.

"So would you like to go to the movie with me tonight?" I ask him

"Yes my beautiful Rose, I would like that a lot" He smiles.

"I have to get ready now but I'll meet you in your room five minutes before we are supposed to be there," I tell him.

"Okay Rose" He smiles. I show him to the door and kiss him as he walks out.

"Thank you beautiful Rose." He says, " love you"

"Thank _you _Adrian, for showing me how to live again" I say

"Goodbye Rose" He says

"Goodbye Adrian" I reply

I close the door and lean back against it. What have I gotten myself into? I ask myself. Sighing, I go and get ready for my 'Date' with Adrian.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Tell me if you thought it was good! If there was anything you think I could do better tell me! Your reviews are very important to me :D**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far**

**REVIEW SOME MORE :D **

**lol thanks for reading! 3**


	6. Chapter 6 Thank you My Rose

**Heya guyys :)**

**OMG I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in like AGES! You guys must hate me :') **

**Ahh well here's the next chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy blah blah blah, you think I'd waste my time on Fanfic if I did? lol**

**Enough of me... here's the story**

**Clo 3**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Thank You My Rose

I quickly showered and found some clean underwear. I got dressed in a plain white strappy tee, a grey waistcoat and skinny jeans. I picked out a red rose pendant with a long chain and clasped it behind my neck. I straightened my hair and clipped a section back. I applied my makeup with care and precision, I quickly smoothed on some light foundation, slicked on mascara and dark eyeliner, I used a pale pink blush and a darker pink lipgloss. When I was satisfied with my reflection, I pulled on a pair of gladiator sandals with little gems all over them. Then I left to go and meet Adrian.

When I got there, I knocked on the door, feeling slightly nervous. _Snap out of it Rose! _I told myself sternly, _you've never been nervous over a guy before! _well except one maybe…

Suddenly the door opened and then I was smiling into Adrian's familiar green eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt, skinny jeans and a pair of black and green patterned converse. His stylishly messy blonde hair was mussed up even more than usual. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Little dhampir!" he greets me enthusiastically

"Hey Adrian" I smile at him.

"You look amazing Rose", He tells me

"Thanks" I say "Not so bad yourself" I wink at him. He laughs and pulls me into a hug. We stay like that for a little longer than we should have. Eventually we do pull apart and, blushing furiously, he kisses my cheek and we walk out the door, hand in hand. A comfortable silence settles as we make our way across the school grounds. When we reach Eddies dorm, we decide that we might as well tell everybody about us now, as they were all here. I reach up and kiss Adrian quickly before knocking on the door in front of us. When Eddie finally opens the door, I smile at him,

"Hey Eddie" I greet him cheerfully,

"About time Rose!" he exclaims.

"What! I'm only like, 5 minutes late!" I protest,

"Yeah yeah Rose" He dismisses easily, "Come in then", he ushers us both inside and we find everyone else already sitting and waiting. Lissa and Christian have the sofa, Eddie and Mia had adjoining beanbags, leaving Adrian and I with the loveseat in the corner. I didn't mind, it was perfect. Adrian squeezes my hand and I smile at him, now is the perfect time.

"Umm Guys? We have something we would like to tell you," I waited until everyone was listening before carrying on with what I was about to say, "Adrian and I are now together, a couple, an Item, however you want to put it," I grin, waiting for everyone's reactions. Lissa was first, she squealed and ran over to hug me,

"Oh my God Rose! this is so great! I'm so happy for you two! congratulations!" She gushes.

"Lissa calm down! you're acting as if I just told you I'm pregnant!" I laugh, she laughs with me and hugs me again.

"Congratulations Rose!" Mia smiles at me genuinely,

"Thank you Mia" I say to her.

The guys are all laughing and hi-fiveing Adrian. Eventually, we all sat down and Lissa picked out a movie. I snuggled up to Adrian happily as he puts his arm round my torso. I only half paid attention to the movie which was playing on the television screen. I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I know, Adrian is shaking my shoulder and telling me to wake up. I blearily open my eyes and stand up, using Adrian for support.

"Night everyone!" I call. Adrian slings his arm round my waist and I lean into him, grateful for the support he offers.

He walks me back to my dorm, once again in comfortable silence. When we get there, I take out my key and open the door.

"Do you want to come in?"I ask

"Okay" he replies, smiling. I grab my pyjamas, a grey singlet and black shorts. I change quickly, hearing Adrian's gasp when I strip down to my underwear.

"See something you like?" I ask seductively,

"I see _lots _I like," He replies, his voice a little huskier than usual. I chuckle softly and pull on my pyjamas. I walk over and look into his eyes. He says something but I forget what as soon as he was finished. I felt a sudden need to kiss him. So I did. His tongue brushes along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I pull away leaving him wanting more.

I brush my silky dark silky hair and it falls into soft waves round my shoulders.

"You are beautiful, My Rose" He breathes softly. I smile and kiss him softly this time. He kisses me back and soon the kiss turns more passionate. His hands find their way down to my hips, where they begin to rub in small circles. I twist my hands in his hair and bring him closer to me. His hands slide up my top and he quickly pulls it off. He takes in my naked top half for a few seconds and then his lips crash back down on mine again. The rest of our clothes disappear rapidly, and just as he is about to plunge inside me, I stop him,

"Wait!" I cry out, "We don't have protection!" I remember quickly,

"Oh Rose, you getting pregnant is not very likely!" He moans impatiently,

"I know Adrian, but that's a risk I don't want to take" I tell him firmly.

"Okay My Rose, I'll wait for you" He reassures me. We fall back on to the bed, and fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Hey again :) I hope you liked it! :D**

**Tell me what you thought... Even if you hated it :)**

**Just click that button and review! :D xx**


	7. Chapter 7 Fights

**Hey :)**

**I would have posted this sooner but I was away for the weekend :)**

**If any one has any ideas for this story they would be much appreciated, just PM me or review. I know how the plot is going to go but I need some ideas for small things that will happen along the way :)**

**Anyway here's the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy :( It all belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead :D**

**Clo 3**

**Chapter 7 – Fights **

I woke up the next morning wrapped in a pair of warm strong arms, and hands stroking my hair.

"Dimitri…" I mumble happily. This must be a dream, no way was this actually happening,

"Dimitri we have to get up." I tell him sleepily, eyes still shut. I kiss his lips softly, he remains unresponsive, the hands stroking my hair stop, and he tenses up.

"Dimitri what's wrong?" I ask. Then I open my eyes, and the eyes I'm staring into aren't Dimitri's familiar warm brown, but they are green, and are looking at me with a look of coldness. Suddenly, the memories of last night come flooding back to me. I don't know why I went that far! I wasn't planning on it but I had! I'm just not that kind of girl!

"Adrian! I'm so sorry!" I tell him, knowing he had heard me.

"No Rose, the damage is already done." He said coldly.

"Please Adrian! I'm so sorry! Please believe me!" I desperately pleaded with him,

"NO! you never wanted me! It was always him! I was stupid to believe we ever had a chance together.' He spat the last part at me. He got up, and started to hunt around for his clothes.

"No don't go! Please, I already lost him, I don't want to lose you too!' I cried, tears running down my face. But it's too late, he's already gone. I break down in tears.

Moments later, I remember I'm supposed to be meeting Alberta in the gym at 8:30. I check my watch, it reads 8:35.

"Shit!" I shout. I quickly pull on leggings, a sports bra, a red tank top, a purple hoodie and trainers, I pulled my dark hair into a ponytail. By the time I was finished, it was 8:40. I ran to the gym as fast as I could, barely breaking sweat as I did so. I burst through the doors panting. I took in my surroundings and tensed up when I saw who was standing next to Alberta.

"What are you doing here?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth, her appearance registered with me, a stretchy spandex shirt with short sleeves, loose drawstring pants.

"Rose, this is your new mentor," She told me, an underlying warning in her voice. I stood there looking at her, at my mom. Yes, we were on better terms since the Spokane incident, but we still held some of our earlier grudges, me escalating between a small child's need for her absent mother, and a teenager's resentment at her mother's abandonment. We stood there glaring each other for a while, each of us holding our ground, not wanting to be the first to look away.

"So I'll just leave you to it then" Alberta said awkwardly. She hurried out, not wanting to be around our hatred for each other any longer than she had to.

"Put these on now" she snapped, handing me a pair of training mitts. They were similar to boxing gloves but not as thick, and less bulky. They shared the same purpose however: to protect your hands and to stop you gouging your opponent with your nails.

"We've been working on silver stakes," I said sulkily, shoving my hands into the mitts.

"Well today we're doing this. Come on" I grudgingly followed her out to the middle of the floor. I looked around, I had missed this place, I realised. I hadn't been back in here since Spokane. There was something missing though, I knew what it was of course. Dimitri. I still loved him. I still missed him. That's why I wasn't ready for Adrian yet.

When she reached the spot she wanted, she turned toward me and adopted an attack stance. Half expecting her to jump me then and there, I quickly mirrored it.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Basic offensive and defensive parrying. Use the red lines."

"That's all?" I asked

She leapt towards me. I dodged – just barely – and tripped over my own feet in the process. Hastily, I righted myself.

"Well," she said in a voice that sounded almost sarcastic, "I don't know what you can do, do I?" She moved on me again, and I just barely kept in the lines escaping her.

"So what?" I asked her. "This is your way of making up for all those years when you weren't there when I needed you most?"

"This is my way of making you get rid of that chip on your shoulder. You've never had anything but attitude towards me. You want to fight?" Her fist shot out and connected with my arm. "Then we'll fight. Point."

"Point." I conceded, backing up my side. "I don't want to fight. I've just been trying to talk to you."

"Mouthing me off all the time isn't really what I call talking. Point."

I grunted from the hit, but ignored the pain.

"I just have a unique style of communication, that's all," I said

"You have a petty teenage delusion that you've somehow been wronged for the last seventeen years." Her foot hit my thigh. "Point. When in reality, you've been treated no differently from any other dhampir. Better actually. I could've sent you off to live with my cousins. You want to be a blood whore? Is that what you wanted?"

"No. Of course I don't want to be a blood whore." My breathing was becoming heavy, "And they're not all like that, only a few actually are."

"They bring that reputation on themselves," she growled. I dodged her strike. "They should be doing their duty as guardians, not continuing to fool around and have flings with Moroi."

"They're raising their children," I grunted, "Something you'd know nothing about. Besides, aren't you the same as they are? I don't see a ring on your finger. Wasn't my dad just a fling for you?"

Her face turned hard, which is saying something when you're already beating up your daughter. _"That," _she said tightly, "Is something _you _know nothing about, Point"

I winced at the blow but was happy to see I'd struck a nerve.

"How'd it happen?" I asked. "Were you on some assignment in Turkey? Meet him at a local bazaar? Or was it even cheaper than that? Did you go all Darwin and select the guy most likely to pass on warrior genes to your offspring? I mean, I know you only had me because it was your duty, so I suppose you had to make sure you could give the guardians the best specimen you could."

"Rosemarie," She warned through gritted teeth, "For once in your life, shut up."

"Why? Am I tarnishing your precious reputation? It's just like you told me: You just screwed him and-"

There's a reason they say, 'Pride goeth before a fall.' I was so caught up in my own cocky triumph that I forgot to pay attention to my feet. I was too close to the red line. Going outside of it was another point for her, so I scrambled to stay within and dodge her at the same time. Unfortunately, only one of those could work. Her fist came flying at me, fast and hard – and, perhaps most importantly, a bit higher than the permissible according to rules of this exercise. It smacked me in the face with the power of a small truck, and I flew backward, hitting the hard gym floor back-first and head-second. And I was out of the lines. Damn it.

Pain cracked through the back of my head, and my vision went blurry. The world swam and, seconds later, I blacked out.

* * *

**Hey :) **

**How was it? Please review :D**

**P.S. If any of my readers like Vampire Diaries, you should read 'two minds work better than one' by my best friend StephanieSalvatore97 :D It's really good :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Revelations

**OMG I'm sosososo sorry that you've had to wait so long for me to update! :( SORRYSORRYSORRY! I'm lousy, I know :( I've just not had alot of time and I had really bad writers block... Buuuut it's all good now and I have a MAJOOOR storyline planned for you :D I think you'll like it :D Remember this is a RoseXDimitri fic...**

**To make up for my lack of updates, this chap has LOTS of drama, and it's the longest one yet :D**

**Yea once again SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY :( xx**

**Oh, and I've changed my pen name from Roza-Belikova-Forever to VampireChick48. Just so you know :D**

**I'll shut up now ;)**

**Clo 3**

**P.S Check out these peoples stories... Emstarz, emz96-x, poppies-in-red, StephanieSalvatore97 :D They're my BFFs and in my opinion, all of their stories are amazing :D LoveYouuPeople ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Academy, all property of Richelle Mead**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Revelations**

I woke with a start. It took me a while but as the surroundings became clearer, I realised I was in the clinic. Again. Starched White sheets, walls, floors and ceilings surrounded me. I felt like they were closing in on me. Once the sensation had passed, I sat up and could hardly contain my surprise at the figure slumped in the chair next to my bed.

Janine stirred and yawned, but before I got the chance to talk to her, Dr Oldenzki strode in to the room and smiled when she saw I was awake. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it when I interrupted her,

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked warily,

"Little over a day" She replied

"A WHOLE DAY!" I shouted, sitting up,

"Well you must've hit your head pretty hard," She explained. The sharp pain in the back of my head registered, and I winced remembering my fall.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked, frustrated.

"Soon, I'd like to keep you in overnight for observation, just in case you have a concussion, but for now, I just want to run a few tests." She told me soothingly. Once she'd run the tests she wanted, she left me in peace and I settled down to sleep.

I woke up a little while later and glanced over to the chair beside me. It was occupied, not by my mother, but by someone else. That someone else was staring at me with a thoughtful gaze.

"Adrian!" I gasped

"Hey there little dhampir," He smiled gently,

"But I thought you were mad at me?" I asked, puzzled,

"I was Rose. But when they brought you here, I realized something. What if it was worse? What if this was the real world and your mom was a Strigoi?" I flinched at his words. No I didn't like my mom much but I wouldn't wish that upon anyone! But I let him continue, "Rose I can't lose you. You're too important to me and it would have been so much worse if I was still mad at you. I overreacted, so will you take me back?" He finished, his green eyes boring into mine like he could see my soul in them, making me dread what I was about to say.

"I….I don't know Adrian. I just don't think I'm ready! You were right this morning. It's Dimitri. It's always been Dimitri! I'm just not ready to love someone again! That morning made me realise that. I don't even know why I went so far! I'm just not that type of girl!" I sat there puzzling over that for a while, and then slowly, slowly it dawned on me. "YOU USED COMPULSION ON ME!" I screamed at him, furious that he would do that to me, "HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU!" I ranted on, tears streaming down my face, and I vaguely remembered someone bursting in and holding me down. I struggled but my rage quickly subsided into tears of hurt, and anger. I'm Rose Hathaway! For god's sake I don't cry! I just fight and kick and scream until I get my way! But no. I was crying. There were soft arms around me, holding me while I cried.

"Rose, Rose honey I'm so sorry," Comforted the voice. I gave an inaudible gasp. I wasn't ready for words yet. I couldn't believe he would betray me like that! I thought he loved me! When I next saw him there was no telling what I might do. I couldn't bring myself to hate him though; only his actions. My mind was reeling and my brain refused to acknowledge what had happened but as it slowly sunk in, my sobs subsided and gave way to a furious blinding rage. I couldn't deal with this right now. I snuggled further into the arms around me. I looked up to see who I was taking comfort from, and met Lissa's eyes,

"Rose are you okay?" She asked gently, I paused, unsure of what to say,

"N…No not really" I eventually choked out.

"I can't believe he would do something like this! I can't believe I didn't pick up on it sooner!" She cursed herself

"Don't say that, it's not your fault Liss," I told her firmly, going into protective mode over her.

"Okay Rose, well it's almost curfew so I'd better be going but I'll be back as soon as I can," She smiled gently at me. I only managed a small one in return.

"That's fine Liss," I reassured her.

"Oh Rose, one more thing," She stopped in the doorway and turned to face me "Do you still want to go to the mall on Saturday? Kirova gave us permission, but it's okay if you don't want to," She told me,

"Okay," I agreed, I needed something to take my mind off things.

"Cool" She smiled at me, "I'll talk to you about it tomorrow," She said happily. I smiled at her enthusiasm but couldn't muster up any myself. I watched as the door swung back and shut. I lay back and sighed. I was still angry and numb after that day's events. I hated to go to sleep all het up like that, but I was tired and needed the rest. So I let my head sink back on the pillows and closed my eyes.

I woke up to find myself in a completely different place. I sat up and looked around confused. I was alert instantly and ready for action. I slid out the king-size bed, noticing I was wearing a slinky black night gown. Where did that come from? I wondered what was going on. I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone opening the door. I quickly looked up to see who was coming in, to my surprise, and shock it was;

"Dimitri" I squeaked, wondering why he was here

"Yes of course Мilaya" He told me gently, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I'm just a bit confused, that's all." I said warily,

"Why my sweet?" He asked

"It's nothing," I said. I didn't want to give too much away just in case this was an imposter, pretending to be Dimitri.

"Okay, well you better get dressed, we've got a busy day ahead he said, giving me a kiss. I responded quickly after a moment of surprise. When he left I started to panic. What was going on? I didn't know. What could I do about it? Nothing. As far as I knew I was trapped here, with no one to call for help.

_Right okay, calm down Rose, you can do this. Start by getting dressed. _I told myself sternly. After a bit of hunting around, I finally managed to locate the wardrobe. I picked out a navy sweater dress and buckled a black belt round the middle. I found some black skinny jeans and black pumps. I stepped out of the bedroom after running a brush through my hair. I was instantly greeted by three small children rushing at me. They each grabbed on to a different part of me; the smallest girl on my right leg, the boy round my waist, and the other girl on my left leg.

"Lena, Aleks, Kat!" I greeted them, gathering them up into my arms. Whoa hold on, since when did I have children? Yes they were mine. I was certain of that just by looking at them. The girls both had my long dark hair and the boy had my eyes. They were beautiful! But where did my words come from? I felt like my actions weren't my own then. Dimitri was smiling at the sight before him as I pried the three small bodies off me. I strode over to him and handed the smaller girl, Katerina, to him. Lena and Aleksander were still clinging on to my hands. I led them into the kitchen and sat them down.

"Dimitri!" I called,

"Yes Roza?" Came his answer,

"Please come and make them pancakes, I can't cook" I told him. He let out a booming laugh before doing as he was told. It was a while before I noticed that Lena and Aleks both had a faintly sad look behind their smiles, Kat however was still as bouncy as ever. I found my feet propelling me towards them, and bending down to face them both. I gathered them both up and squeezed them tightly.

"Cheer up you two," I told them, "Today's an exciting day! It's the start of something new! You two will have a great time at St. Vlads! We'll see you on holidays and sometimes we get to visit anyway with Auntie Lissa and Uncle Christian. You two just stick together and you'll be fine!" I told the reassuringly. Lena burst into tears and Aleks reached round to comfort his sister.

"Shh Laney, no tears today." I whispered, using and old nickname. I had no idea where this was all coming from, but I knew it would work. She settled down and I wiped her tears away. Kat was staring worriedly. Dimitri looked alert.

"Roza!" He shouted. My head snapped round to look at him.

"Dimitri what's wrong?" I asked, worriedly

"Roza take the kids and run! There's Strigoi coming" He told me firmly, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Oh no you don't, you're coming with us Dimitri, and we don't have time to argue, get to Liss and Christian!" I ordered. He caved in and grabbed Aleks, giving him a piggyback. I put Lena on my back and thrust Kat into Dimitri's arms. We ran as fast as we could to Christian and Lissa. My mind had no idea where we were going but my feet seemed to know the way. We were lightning fast. But that wasn't fast enough. The Strigoi caught up to us. I heard Dimitri's scream as they grabbed him. I whirled round in terror, nearly sending Lena flying. He flung Kat and Aleks at me and they came running. I caught them up without taking my eyes off Dimitri.

"ROSE! NO! JUST GO! PLEASE!" He shouted. A lonely tear rolled down my face and I just shook my head at him. I bent down to my three children and told them to run to Auntie Lissa and Uncle Christian. I prayed to a God I didn't believe in they would be safe. Then I turned back to Dimitri. I took on a fighting stance as the first Strigoi advanced. We circled each other before I punched him hard in the shoulder. He made a few attempts at punching me but I easily dodged them. I was searching for an entrance to his heart, which he was keeping well-guarded. I finally found a good entry point and took it, plunging my stake deep into his heart. He dropped to the floor. I quickly pulled the stake out and moved to attack the next Strigoi, but something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was Dimitri. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion, but in reality it was all happening lightning fast. He was in trouble – BIG trouble. He was locked in the grip of the Strigoi who appeared to be the leader. The Strigoi's head was nearing Dimitri's neck and he was trying to struggle out of his grip. He was strong, very strong, but not strong enough. The Strigoi snapped his neck. I fell to my knees and screamed as Dimitri's body fell to the ground.

And then I really woke up, breathing hard and fast. My head was pounding and I was sweating all over but despite that, I was shivering. I managed to settle down again, and told myself that it was just a dream, not real, just a dream. More like nightmare but it wasn't real. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. But I couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to the dream than I realised.

* * *

**Please review, your reviews inspire me to writ and I'll give a shoutout to the 50th reveiwer :D xx**


	9. Chapter 9 Retail Therapy

**Not so long a wait this time :) **

**This is officially the longest chapter I have yet been proud to post, I think you guys will like it :D**

**Anyways see you at the bottom :D**

**Enjoyy :)**

**Clo 3**

**P.S Reviews are lovee :D xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Academy**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Retail Therapy**

I checked out as early as I could the next morning, my head still reeling from last night's events. I packed my things and left, not quite sure where I was going yet. I had two choices; I could go back to my dorm and think up a plan of action, or I could go and find Adrian now and fight him properly. I found myself taking the second option.

When I got there, I took out the spare key he had given me. I was going for the element of surprise, which I suppose was a little unfair of me but I was taking any advantage I could get right now. I burst in, only to find the apartment empty. I searched the whole place, checking any possible hiding place, only to find him and all his belongings gone. I screamed with rage when I finally gave up the search. The coward! How dare he!

When I had calmed down enough to think semi-rationally, I noticed a white envelope on the bed. It was addressed to me. I turned it over a few times in my hands, gazing down at it thoughtfully. I looked back at the open door, almost surprised to see no-one there, surely my screams had alerted someone, but no, it appeared not. I noticed my bag, sitting where I had dropped it upon arriving. I quickly checked my watch and decided that I would go to my own dorm and read it there, so I stuffed the letter in my pocket and made my way across the campus.

It was still quite early so no-one was out. The weather was cold, though as a Dhampir it didn't affect me. I reached my dorm pretty quickly and let myself in. I dumped my bag by the door and pulled the letter out my pocket. I looked at the front again, and sure enough, written in Adrian's neat long slanted hand-writing, was my name, plain enough for anyone to see. I flipped it over and ran my thumb under the seal. I hesitated slightly before pulling the paper inside out of its envelope. I opened it slowly; almost dreading what may or may not be written on this one sheet of paper. When I could finally bring myself to start reading it I sat down on my bed and proceeded.

_Rose _It said;

_If you are reading this then you must've found the envelope on my bed. I'm sorry I had to go; my Aunt summoned me to court. I just wanted you to know that I love you, and no matter what happened, nothing will EVER change that. I'm so sorry about what I did and if I know you like I think I do, then you're probably wondering why I did it. The truth is I did it because you were sad. I thought being with me would cheer you up, and there was only one way I could get someone like you, especially when you were so in love with him, to fall in love with me, and that was to compel you. I know that doesn't make it okay and I want you to know that I would give anything to take it back, and that my reasons weren't entirely selfish. I will hate myself forever if it means I lose you. I love you so much Rose, and I don't think you ever really realised that._

_Yours always,_

_Adrian x_

I didn't know what to think. Why did he have to confuse me like this? Should I forgive him? Why did he have to leave? I bet my favourite pair of heels that his excuse was a lie! Was he avoiding me? I didn't know. I only knew that I couldn't deal with this right now.

I checked my watch again. I had three hours until school started and I knew I couldn't bear to try and sleep, or sit around and mope. So I quickly changed into my running gear; a black tank top, sports bra, loose grey drawstring pants and trainers. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, grabbed my keys and IPod and left. I jammed the headphones into my ears and cranked up the volume. I rolled my eyes at the song I found myself listening to as I began my first lap of the track.

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go, can't do it alone_

_I've tried and I don't know why_

_How ironic,_ I thought dryly. My life was so bloody twisted right now, the lyrics described it perfectly. I was so confused! I didn't know what to do about Adrian or Dimitri! I loved both but in different ways. Yes, I realised I loved Adrian, but never in the way he wanted me to. I loved him as a brother, not a lover.

When I had completed my 40 laps, I cooled off and jogged back to my room. I got in the shower, loving the feel of the warm water running down my body, calming me, clearing my head. My mind inevitably wandered to Adrian, and I found that it was easier to think when I was calm like this, more relaxed. I eventually came to the brief conclusion that things would never be the same again between Adrian and I, in time I could probably forgive him, providing he did some serious grovelling first, but I couldn't forget. No Adrian and I were definitely better off as friends.

I washed my hair quickly and got out of the shower when it started to turn colder. I found some clean clothes and threw them on I was wearing my red strappy top and grey skinny jeans. I shrugged on my black cardigan and shoved my feet into a pair of black pumps. By this time, my wavy hair had dried naturally and once I had checked my reflection I grabbed my keys and left for the second time already that day, God this felt like déjà vu.

I was late for breakfast, naturally; everyone else would already be there. Lissa was sending me nagging thoughts through the bond, wanting me there soon. She meant well, she was just worried and I loved her to pieces but she was so damn annoying sometimes! I arrived within a few minutes and grabbed myself about four donuts. I paid for them and plopped down in my seat. I quickly plastered a smile on my face and started to scarf down my donuts.

"Hey Rose" Everyone said in various forms. I just nodded because due to the donut currently stuffed in my mouth, I was incapable of speech. They carried on the various conversations they had been having before I arrived and I listened in, inserting a snarky comment or two where appropriate. Pretty soon the bell rang and we all disappeared to our various classes.

Morning lessons passed in a blur, I didn't really pay much attention, and lunch was just the same, afternoon lessons weren't much different either really, my attention never really staying in one place. My practices with my mom were starting up again tomorrow and I wasn't really looking forward to it, considering what had happened last time, but I had no choice and I vowed to cut down on the cheek.

That night just as I was getting ready for bed, I heard a faint knock on my door. I walked over and opened it, shocked to find Christian standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked, maybe a tad harshly

"Whoa calm down Hathaway! I'm only coming to ask you something," He said nervously. I moved aside and let him in. I closed the door, but not before checking that nobody had seen us together. Rumours in this place spread like wildfire and I didn't want Lissa to hear about Christians 'affair'.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me?" I said awkwardly,

"Well, um this is a bit awkward but, I was uh, I was thinking about…" He stuttered,

"Oh come on spit it out!" I said, beginning to lose my patience.

"Well I wanted to ask Lissa to marry me, but I'm not sure how so I need your advice! There, happy now?" He snapped. I pondered this gleefully; Christian Ozera was coming to me Rose Hathaway for advice? It was too good to be true! I was surprised at his proposal though, I thought it was sweet that they had so much together.

"Oh, okay" I replied, dropping some of my sarcasm, "Well, be romantic, she's a sucker for a romantic. She has this little vision in her head of the perfect proposal, it's sad I know. Take her out, wine and dine her, all that then get down on one knee, and ask her to marry you." I told him,

"Well, thanks," He said awkwardly, turning to leave,

"Oh Christian? You're not so bad after all. I mean, I know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye, but you make her happy, and that's good enough for me. I'm happy for you two and I know she'll say yes. She loves you a lot Christian, more than you know I think." I said, my turn to feel awkward now.

"Thanks, you know you're not so bad either. Who knows, we might even have to be friends!" He joked, smiling good-naturedly

"Don't push it," I growled, "And remember; don't you dare hurt her, or else you'll have me on your back," I said menacingly, and I could've sworn I saw him gulp. I almost laughed right then but instead I fixed him with a sweet smile, "Bye Christian," I told him holding open the door for him to leave which he did so hastily.

When he was gone I got into bed and settled down to sleep, but I couldn't, not for ages, remembering my dream from the night before not wanting a repeat. There was nothing particularly bad about it, except for of course Dimitri's apparent death, and other than the fact that I knew I couldn't face that again, there was that feeling I had, that I couldn't shake, that the dream wasn't just a dream, that it was something more than that.

_Stop being so ridiculous! _I told myself firmly. It _was_ just a dream. I eventually drifted off, but I still couldn't shake that strange feeling.

_**A.N I was gonna end the chapter here but I decided to merge these two chapters into one **_

I woke up to my alarm with a start after a long night of tossing and turning. My hair was bound to look a mess! As I checked the mirror on my bedside table, my thoughts were confirmed as I surveyed the tangled mess my hair had become. I groaned as I heaved myself out of bed.

I went through the daily routine of washing and dressing in a daze, not really thinking about what I was doing until it was time to go. Then it reality started setting in and I realised just how much I was dreading what was to come. I sighed as I reluctantly made my way over to the gym.

When I arrived I found my mom already there and warming up. I smiled tightly and nodded at her, I wasn't exactly her number one fan, because after all she had knocked me out! She returned my greetings with similar ones of her own. Her words with me were little, she only spoke when she had to, but what more did I expect really? I knew not to expect much when it came to her.

The rest of the week passed in a blur, and as the days drew on, I became more and more withdrawn from even my best friends. Nothing could ever catch my attention anymore; I was constantly bored by whatever mindless gossip held the academy's attention. That was, until Saturday came, bringing with it the dreaded mall trip. Oh if only I knew how badly it would end for me.

The day started out fine, I woke up and dressed with a bit more life in me, I was getting to spend time with my friends in a place away from here. Hopefully some of my old spark, the old fire I used to have would return for I felt lost without it. Deep down I knew there was only one thing that would bring that back.

_No! Don't think about that!_ I firmly told myself. The only way to move on would be to forget about him completely. He had done that already! He was now with Tasha wasn't he? Yes I could, no would do the same. I would move on; because I had to.

I had finished getting dressed by now and was about to make my way downstairs to the cafeteria when something caught my eye. Lip-gloss. The one Dimitri had gotten me after my first trip to the mall. I picked it up and looked at it for a few seconds before decidedly throwing it, all the way across my room where it landed in my trashcan. It landed with a satisfying clunk and I smiled to myself. Getting rid of him was easier than I thought it would be.

A little while later we had all finished breakfast and were about to get into the minibus. There were 9 of us all together. Lissa, Christian, Mia and a guardian each accompanying them from the school, (Lissa had two for her being the last Dragomir) then there was me and Eddie. We were classed as guests, so we weren't on duty, but the school gave us stakes anyway.

We finally boarded the coach, three guardians in the front, Lissa sat with Christian in the first two seats, Eddie and Mia in the second, me alone in the third and another guardian alone right at the back. At first we had made small talk between all of us, but as the journey drew on we separated into groups and I was left alone.

My mind kept wandering to that mall trip not so long ago, when Dimitri and I were still falling in love. I remembered how he used to look at me, how his smile would light up his face when he saw me, how we would talk so freely, so easily. I missed him so much! I knew I had to stop thinking about him now, or else I would be crying again.

I quickly pulled out my IPod, switching it onto shuffle, and listening to the first song that came up. It was Uprising by Muse, one of my absolute favourite songs! I know I didn't seem much like a rock chick but I liked most music, including rock, and Muse were my favourite band!

I lost myself in song after song, forgetting everything else that wasn't my IPod or the current song playing. After that the time flew by, and I barely noticed the conversations of others and they just left me alone.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I'm being shaken awake by a blurry Eddie telling me it was time to go. I got up sleepily, putting away my IPod and stepping off the bus. I smiled at everyone.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I announced, still smiling. Lissa squealed and linked her arm through mine.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Liss asked, "Are we separating or staying as a group?" she looked around searching everyone's faces for an answer,

"Well I've got something I want to get for Lissa, it's a surprise…" Christian broke off blushing. I wanted to tease him so badly but he gave me a look that clearly said 'don't say a word', I knew what he wanted, so I let him go this time, besides so what if he was kinda growing on me? Not in a romantic way, but I was beginning to think that we could be good friends in time.

"Wow for once the mighty Rose Hathaway doesn't have a comeback!" Eddie taunted me.

"I'll show you a comeback if you want one," I said pleasantly, raising clenched fists. Luckily he backed down. I knew I wouldn't have hit him but I just wanted to make sure everyone would leave it. I suppose I was a bit tense because of the last time I had been here but I had a weird sense of foreboding; like something bad was going to happen. I brushed it off as nothing but still couldn't help thinking something was going to happen and there was nothing we could do to stop it.

We eventually decided, after a heated debate that we would split into two groups; me and Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia.

Lissa and I walked together, chatting about anything and everything. She told me about all the new gossip at the academy while I listened intently; I needed to catch up because I'd been out of it for so long.

"I like this," I told her,

"What?" She asked me, confused,

"This, you know, me and you having girl time, the way it used to be," I smiled, letting my mind wander back to the time we spent together in Portland. She smiled back and I knew she was thinking the same thing. Apart from the guardians shadowing us, it really did feel like we were free.

"Listen Rose, I've got something to tell you. It's really important, really big and I'm so scared! I don't know what to do." That broke me out of my happy daze. I looked at her with concern written all over my face.

"Liss what's wrong honey, tell me and we can fix it," I told her urgently,

"It's just…. oh Rose…. I think I'm pregnant!" She blurted out in a rush, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. The guardians behind us were concerned now, and were listening in on us. I decided quickly that we needed some privacy and led her to the nearest public toilets. When we were in there, I grabbed her a tissue and dried her eyes. I let her sob into my shoulder for a while then I dried her eyes again. Then I started with the questions.

"Are you sure?" I prompted her to tell more. She gave a little nod,

"I took four tests! I'm definitely sure," She replied

"Who's the father?" I asked gently,

"It's Christian's obviously!" She said harshly, then she softened up, "I'm sorry Rose I don't mean to be so horrible,"

"It's okay, but what are you going to do?" I probed, rubbing her arms,

"I don't know, I don't think I could give it up for adoption and I don't believe in abortion, so my only other option is to keep it! But I don't know if Christian would be happy with it," She cried, I knew he would be overjoyed, what with his talks of marriage and proposing and all that, but I wasn't about to let the cat out the bag on this one, so I simply told her,

"The only way you'll find out is if you talk to him! He'll understand I'm sure! He loves you lot's Lissa, you're lucky," She gave a small soppy smile, thinking about Christian spread a warm glow through her, she loved him so much. I sighed inwardly, my love life could never be the same, but right now I had to be strong for Lissa so I didn't let my distress show.

We talked a little more, then finally made our way back outside after being asked numerous times by sweet old ladies if we were alright. Each time we replied with a simple yes but each time they gave us disbelieving looks, so we decided to move out.

We walked around the mall, shopping for things we both wanted, until it was time to go and meet everyone for lunch. We made our way there, laughing and smiling, Lissa's earlier worries gone for now, until I felt Lissa suddenly tense up beside me. I focused all my senses on her, after looking around a bit for immediate danger. When I found nothing I relaxed slightly but my worry for her wellbeing never decreased.

"Liss, Lissa what's wrong?" I asked urgently,

"Rose look at me and whatever you do don't look round! Just don't look round please!" She said hurriedly, look of worry and concern for me. I disobeyed her immediately, whipping my head round to look at whatever it was she was so adamant that I shouldn't. In my heart I already knew what I would see, but nothing could have prepared me for this, nothing at all…..

* * *

**Hey :D**

**Sorry for the cliffie ;) I'm evil aren't I ;)**

**Next chapter will probably be up sometime next week :D **

**50th reviewer gets a shoutout so please Reveiw! :D**

**Love to all my reviewers so far :D **

**Until next time :) xxx**


	10. Chapter 10 Because He Loves You

**Hello again :) **

**So sorry haven't updated in ages! Schools been hectic "/ Exams suck**

**But hey it's here now,**

**I promised a shoutout to the 50th reveiwer but their comment was unsigned. Thanks so much anyway :)**

**Okayy a little competition, details at the end of the chapter,**

**I'll shuttup now :)**

**Chlo xx**

**P.S Speaking of shut up, do any of you watch The Only Way Is Essex? I LOVE IT! Just thought I'd add that :')**

**Chapter 10 - **

_I disobeyed her immediately, whipping my head round to look at whatever it was she was so adamant that I shouldn't. In my heart I already knew what I would see, but nothing could have prepared me for this, nothing at all….._

Dimitri. _Nononono! _The second I laid eyes on him, all the progress I had made in forgetting him, all those walls I had built keeping him out, it all came tumbling down and I was right back to square one. I couldn't deal with this. I stopped still and just simply stared. It felt like time was standing still and I felt numb. Lissa was trying to drag me away, yet her efforts were in vain as I stood, rooted to that one spot. Then he turned and his eyes met mine and I saw in them a flash of emotion that I couldn't quite pinpoint and at that moment it was just me and him in the world. Just us, that is until I noticed the woman hanging off his arm.

Tasha Ozera.

Still I just simply stared, like I wasn't capable of anything else, wasn't capable of moving my feet, or mouth and walking away. Because I knew if I could I wouldn't walk away, I'd walk up to that bitch and slap her, hard. Then she saw me and gave an evil little smirk, not exactly a smile but definitely not a frown. Her hands reached up to his face and she whispered something in his ear and he leaned down and kissed her, full on, on the mouth. I stood there rooted to the spot, forced to watch their revolting displays of affection, mouth wide open in shock and arms wrapped round myself in a vain attempt to hold it all together.

When they broke apart, he turned to face me and grinned slowly, his mouth stretched widely, and suddenly I could move again! So I strode up to them, walking slowly, revelling in my power, and when I reached them, I glared harshly at the both of them and I drew my hand back, gaining as much power as possible and I swung my arm forwards to slap Tasha, hard before anyone had the chance to pull me off. I stepped back satisfied once my hand had connected with her cheek and she flew backwards, slumped against the wall. I knew I could be in so much trouble for this but at that moment I don't care! I turned to face Dimitri and saw his face shocked and in pain.

"Roza, I'm so-"

"No." I cut him off. "You lost the right to call me that when you left me seven weeks ago." I snapped harshly and he just stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Rose I'm sorry, it was for the best you have to believe that!" He told me gently, the pain evident in his eyes.

_Good, _I thought sourly, _At least he's experiencing perhaps some of what I felt,_

"FOR THE BEST? HOW WAS THIS FOR THE BEST! MY LIFE IS A MESS DIMITRI AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!" I screamed, letting myself lose control. I needed to let out this rage boiling away inside me. But not here, not where I could risk hurting others, so I did what I do best. I ran.

I ran as fast as I could, hearing the cries of my name fade away, I stopped in an empty stairwell, to catch my breath. Here I let the tears come.

I was out of it for a pretty long time, and the first thing I noticed when I dried my eyes and the world became focused again was the door. I had left it open; now it was closed. I made my way towards it slowly, on guard. I pulled out my stake and listened for anything out of the ordinary. I heard the chit chat of the shoppers in the mall, and the hum of the electrics but so far, nothing seemed out of place I pushed the door, only to find it was locked, and I couldn't get out. My mind wanted to panic but I wouldn't let it. I focused on Lissa, worried she might be in trouble but found her fine. She was worried about me though, understandably. I thought things through and decided that I would carry on up the stairs; maybe another door would be open.

I started up the stairs but turned round as soon as I heard a noise. I surveyed the area thoroughly but still didn't find anything unusual, so I carried on up the stairs. Again I heard the noises of someone pursuing me. I whipped round but still couldn't find anything! I was getting seriously worried now; I needed to know if someone was really following me or not! So I turned round slowly, and that was my near fatal mistake.

I heard the clacking of heels coming from behind, indicating someone running towards me, fast. I whipped round as fast as I could, but not fast enough. I felt hands on both shoulders and who ever had snuck up on me gave a hugely strong shove, and I was falling down the stairs. I tumbled head over heels down and down the long set of stairs. Finally I came crashing to a halt into the wall at the bottom of the flight of stairs. My head spun and I waited for the world to right itself, but before it could, my attacker loomed up in front of me, tall and foreboding. I desperately tried to take in their features, to no avail as I couldn't see properly. She, I could tell they were female, Bent down to look into my eyes and I was shocked at who I saw. Tasha.

"What? Tasha? Why did you do this?" I slurred dizzily, attempting, without much success, to stand up

"Because he loves you, and he's supposed to love me." She replied coldly before taking a stake out her bag, and plunging it deep into my chest. I cried out in pain. The wound was deep enough to seriously endanger my life, but not enough to kill me. Yet. She pulled it out as my body contorted in agony, and pulled her arm back before stabbing it into me again. This time it was deep enough to do some serious damage. I stumbled back clutching at the wound in my chest. I hit the wall and slumped onto the ground. I tried to stem the blood flow, and found much to my annoyance and despair, that my walkie-talkie had been damaged in the fall. I could barely breathe; my breaths were coming in short gasps. I needed someone to find me now, before the edges of the world turned dark, and my head felt light and dizzy, and before I slumped to the ground unconscious, well, almost. I faintly heard distant sounds of a door opening and someone shouting. Their voice sounded familiar, but I had no idea who the voice belonged to.

"Quick! Someone get some help!" The voice shouted, more footsteps, this time moving away, "Oh Roza love, please wake up, I'm sorry for leaving you, I love you!"

Then I blacked out.

* * *

**Heyyy :)**

**Details of competition... I can't think of a title for this chapter so I'm gonna let you lot help me :) Think of a name, the best one and two runners up will get a shoutout :) Just PM me or leave a reveiw and I will choose by the time I put the next chapter up... Which is I don't know when... "/ sorry **

**What did you think? Review :D xx**


	11. Chapter 11 Wake Up

**Helloo everyone, long time no see! Can I first of all say I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I had a serious writers block and I'm just a generally lazy person. Okay secondly I've got a lot of notes for you so hold on for a bit, and I'd appreciate it if you read them :)**

**Okay so the name of the previous chapter is now Because He Loves You, thanks to belikov and the runner up is sunayna4sho :) They were both pretty similar but I decided that I like that one just a little bit more, thanks to both of you though :)**

**All those who are waiting for the first chapter of the OC contest fic, I haven't forgotten I promise, it's just when I start things, I don't always think it through, and I didn't realise that I would actually need a plot. I have now come up with something okay(ish) and I plan to start it soon(ish) So I'm really really sorry for the long wait on that part,**

**Also, if you like this story, check out my other stories! I recently posted a new story and I got no reveiws at all :( I'm not sure whether to continue or not, **

**Last note - I'm now a beta reader! Yay :) lol I'm currently accepting requests and I'm not reading for anyone at the moment so check out my profile if you want me to beta for you :)**

**Love and hugs,**

**Clo :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Wake Up**

_That was a weird dream_, I was the first coherent thought I'd had in a while. I reached up to brush the hair out of my eyes, which were still closed, but found I couldn't. I started to panic, trying to move, trying to make a sound but nothing was happening. Something was seriously wrong with me, but what, I didn't know. It felt like there was a kind of grey swirling mist around me and to wake up, I'd have to break through that. The only problem was, I didn't know how to.

There was a constant beeping noise coming from somewhere around me in the room, I noticed it beeped in time with my heartbeat, so it was a heartbeat monitor. I quickly deduced that I was in hospital, but why? What happened? And what was that dream I had earlier, it seemed important?

I heard the door opening and closing again. Someone – A woman – Was speaking on the phone, I presumed because I couldn't hear the replies.

"I know Ibrahim, I know she's strong, and all the signs are there but I'm so worried! What if she doesn't wake up?" The woman broke down in tears and I could vaguely hear the person on the other end trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry," She sobbed "I'm being stupid, the doctors say she'll wake up any day soon but I can't help thinking what if she doesn't? Why won't she just wake up already?" She finished sniffling. There was silence on the other end. "Ibrahim? Are you still there," She questioned, I heard murmurs of the rest of the conversation and to be honest I tuned out to what they were saying – I had more important things to worry about. I wondered if they were talking about me, and who was this Ibrahim? Did I know him? I had no recollection of any Ibrahim's. My mind quickly wandered from that and I lay there puzzling over things in my head.

The woman had long since stopped the phone conversation and was holding my hand, openly sobbing. I wished I could stop that; I would if I only knew how! I tried time and time again to break through the mist but all my efforts were fruitless. I lay there, frustrated. I was missing something, something big that I couldn't remember. I tried once more to squeeze the woman's hand but once more, it didn't work.

I think I must've drifted into a state of unconsciousness after that because the next thing I remember is hearing the door open again.

"Janine? Are you okay? You look tired," A girls voice this time,

"Thanks Lissa love, I'm alright." Janine told the girl,

"Are you sure? I could sit with her? Go and get a coffee or something, you look shattered," Lissa said kindly,

"No thanks, I'm not leaving her," Janine said, worry filling her tone,

"No it's fine, five minutes? She won't even know you were gone," Lissa said, she was very persuasive, and eventually Janine sighed and left the room, leaving me with Lissa. She grabbed my hand and I felt a tingly sensation flow through my hand, wrapping me in its warm soft glow, almost, but not quite eradicating the cold mist surrounding me. "Oh dammit! Why won't it work? Why won't you wake up?" She said, frustrated. I was filled with hope, she only had to do that once more and she would get rid of the mist completely and I would wake up. I waited patiently for her to try again. I waited, and waited, and waited. I soon began to grow bored waiting and tried to break through myself, nothing happened. I tried to scream out in frustration, nothing happened. I tried to kick and punch in anger, nothing happened. I was trapped forever.

Lissa was crying softly now, and I longed to comfort her, tell her I was okay but I couldn't! I was stuck lying there, with only my ears to use as a way of knowing what was happening around me. I was scared, more scared than I had ever been before. What if I couldn't wake up? What if I was trapped here… forever? I told myself not to think about that, to concentrate on trying to wake up. I tried over and over again to break through, but I made no progress at all. Eventually I grew tired and I gave up, and let myself drift off into a heavy slumber.

When I woke, I found I had a new change in companion. There was a man this time, holding my hand in his, crying quietly, but not silently. He sounded heartbroken. I struggled against the fog one last time, all to no avail. I wanted so badly, more than I had the other two, to comfort this man. His heartbroken sobs scared me, it sounded like he had given up on me already! I didn't want that! He couldn't give up! Because I knew if he gave up, I would too. I couldn't go on without him. I had tried, I knew but it wasn't enough. He was everything to me; I needed to be his too. There was a reason why that could never happen; I couldn't for the life of me recall what it was though.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door opening again,

"Dimitri? Are you coming? We've got to get back to the academy," Lissa I think it was told him,

"Why are we leaving her?" He said tearfully,

"Because it's the safest option right now, you lot need to get back to the academy, I'm going to stay with her and bring her back if- when she gets better," The woman, Janine told him. He kissed my hand and I felt the teardrops on it, as he placed it by my side.

"Come on then, let's go." He got up and walked away. Just before the door shut I heard him say "I love you Roza." Those were the magic words. All in a second I pushed through the last of the mist, opened my eyes and screamed out

"DON'T GO!" He wheeled round and his eyes widened and he came rushing back in, calling out a bunch of names as he did so. He reached me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again Roza, I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry, you have to believe me! I love you and that's all that matters." He released me and I gasped for breath, before asking him the one question that had been on the tip of my tongue since the first moment I had heard his voice,

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Hello again dear reader, Please reveiw! Long reveiws make me happy :) Happy me = quicker updates :) Constructive criticsism always welcome but no hating on me pleeease :) I've had too much experience with haters tbh xx**


	12. IMPORTANT AN!

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! **

**This isn't a chapter, but please take the time to read as it is very important. **

**Lately I've realised that I just have way too much to do, and that I've got way too many fanfics on the go at the same time. School is literally taking over my life, and I haven't been doing so well lately. I've got some major exams coming up and for once in my life I'm actually going to have to get down and do some work for them :S I'm very lazy so yeahh, that kinda sucks :/**

**I've decided to put most, if not all of my fics on a temporary hiatus, at least until I can figure out how to manage my time better. They won't be on hiatus forever, just until I get back on track with school and all that other stuff :S**

**I'll decide which one/s to keep going via a poll on my page. Please vote for your favourite fic there and remember; if this is your favourite, then there's only one way to save it. **

**I am sorry if your favourite fic doesn't get chosen, I'm just very good at starting things I can't finish, and my fanfics are very good examples of this… :/**

**I haven't yet decided when to close the poll, but it won't be very soon, so go vote as much as you like :) You can vote for multiple fics if you like, and there are also some upcoming fic summaries on my profile, which you can also vote for.**

**Again thank you for reading! VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! :D**

******P.S I just figured out how to put the poll on my profile... So now you guys can actually vote :') Sorry about that :') Excuse my stupidness... lol please vote**

******P.P.S I'm soooo sorry, I posted the wrong note on this story! I wasn't meant to say that it's up for adoption because it's not :/ Sorry for any confusion!**


End file.
